


Scan Me

by JodieWhittakerisbae



Series: Drabble [2]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Cute, Cute Thirteenth Doctor/Yasmin Khan, Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Lesbian Thirteenth Doctor, Soft Thirteenth Doctor, Soft Thirteenth Doctor/Yasmin Khan, Sonic Screwdriver, Thirteenth Doctor Era, Thirteenth Doctor/Yasmin Khan Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:47:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29350677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JodieWhittakerisbae/pseuds/JodieWhittakerisbae
Summary: Yaz asks The Doctor to scan her with her sonic screwdriver.
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor/Yasmin Khan
Series: Drabble [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2164800
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	Scan Me

**Author's Note:**

> More drabble, this time thasmin drabble! Hope you enjoy! (＾∇＾)

Yaz was leant against a crystal pillar in the TARDIS, watching The Doctor fiddle around with the console. She was beginning to get bored, so she decided to ask The Doctor,

"What would 'appen if you scanned me with yuh sonic screwdriver?"

The Doctor looked round at the Human and told her,

"It would tell me things about you"

"Scan me, then." She asked with a smile.

"Okay," Said The Doctor as she walked over to Yaz, pulling out her sonic screwdriver.

She scanned the Human dramatically and pulled back with a bounce of her feet and looked at the result. Yaz looked expectantly at The Doctor. She told her,

"It says, Yasmin Khan, most beautiful woman in the universe."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! ♡＾▽＾♡
> 
> Requests and suggestions welcome, comments and kudos appreciated!


End file.
